The Best Life Time Experience
by MyLittlePonyFan98
Summary: Ah have finally finished mah first fanfiction an' hope ya'll enjoy it


**The Best Life Time Experience**

_**By: Darkflyer**_

Introduction: Hello my name is Dark Flyer in this story and I am a brony. I am 14 years old. My friend cupcakedog got me into My Little Pony and this is my fan fiction.

Chapter 1 The Dash of a Life Time

It was three o'clock in the morning when Twilight looked at her clock. She had had a nightmare Twilight had to offer him a gem to get him up. Spike was so hungry that as soon as he got up, chased and snatched the gem from Twilights magic. Twilight was so happy to see him up and running that Princess Luna and Princess Celestia had been kidnapped. Sadly her prediction dream had come true. She suddenly realized it was a test for her and her friends. Spike was so tired that she told him the bad news and good news. "Ok Spike," she said "it's time to get Rarity and our other pony friends to help us." "I have some good news which is what I just said," she said "the bad news is that the royal princesses Luna and Celestia have been kidnapped by some evil force."

"But Twilight," Spike complained "it's three in the morning, why can't it wait till five?" Twilight got ready to go and get the others while spike was being slow due to being tired. When they got to Rarity's, they saw that she was awake making herself a togo breakfast before she went to get them. "Why Twilight," she said "it's so good to see you." "Thanks," said Twilight "but did you have the same nightmare that I had?" "Oh heavens no, I didn't have any nightmares except for the one where I had to eat the burned breakfast my sister made me," said Rarity. "Well ok," said Twilight "but I am afraid that the princesses have been captured by dark forces." Rarity spit her drink out of her mouth as she heard this news.

"We need the elements of harmony but first we need Pinkie and the others," Twilight said. As they were talking about the plan, they saw Rainbow Dash fly overhead. "RAINBOW DASH!" yelled Twilight. Rainbow Dash looked down and stopped in front of Twilight and Rarity. "I was just looking for you," said Rainbow Dash as she landed and folded her wings "what do you need me to do?" "First off, we need you to get Fluttershy," Rarity said "and Apple Jack while we get pinkie." "On it," replied Rainbow Dash as she zoomed off. When Rainbow Dash left Twilight got to Pinkie with Rarity and Spike.

Rainbow Dash dashed so fast she did a Sonic Rainboom by accident and woke every pony up. She apologized and returned to her task. She got Applejack first only to find that she had the same nightmare that Twilight did. They met while Applejack tried to get to Fluttershy's house. Rainbowdash joined her and got to waking up Fluttershy and meet up with Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash decided to call that dash the dash of a life time.

Chapter 2 The Worst Party Pinkie Has Ever Thrown

Twilight and Rarity arrived at Pinkie's house only to find her asleep. "_Typical Pinkie after a party_," whispered Rarity. When they woke up Pinkie, Pinkie told them that her party was terrible because nopony would show up when it was only three o'clock in the afternoon. "IT WAS THE WORST PARTY EVER!" whined Pinkie. "Don't feel bad," said Twilight "your parties are always great." That was when Rainbow Dash and the other three showed up.

"What did we miss?" asked Applejack. "Oh, you didn't miss much," said Rarity. "Alright, lets get those elements," said Spike. "Hold on a second guys," said Twilight "do you remember the plan Rarity?" "Why of course I do," said Rarity. "Ok, then I need you to tell it to them," said Twilight as she raced out the door with Spike on her back. That's where I came in for an order of cupcakes.

Pinkie gasped as she realized that I was new in ponyville. "Hi, my name Black Star," I said as I introduced myself while taking my hood off. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy gasped as they saw my wings with black and red feathers. I told them I was supposed to be a knight in the castle for Princess Celestia but I was kicked out of training. "I was the quickest in training but I couldn't impress them with my speed because I still needed to work on my accuracy," I said. I noticed that Rarity looked at me like I was a precious gem that needed to be shined.

"I am guessing that you guys needed the elements of harmony," I said as I pulled out their necklaces. All of them gasped as Twilight cam racing in saying "The elements of harmony are missing." That's when she noticed me and blushed but managed to stop herself when she saw that everyone already had their necklaces on. 'I was going to tell you but I didn't have time for a note to leave behind, I am sorry Twilight," I said as she gasped realizing I was the one that got kicked out of training as a knight for having 0% accuracy on stopping. I told of how I knew them all already and she asked, "Where's your cutie mark?"

"I have it but it is very dark and contains power of speed, and that's why I was kicked out of training," I said. "But you were the best and knew exactly when to stop," she said trying to cheer me up from being kicked out of training. I told her that it wasn't just accuracy that got me kicked out, "It was also a broken wing," I said. She finally noticed that one of my wings was bandaged.

Chapter 3 The Beast Has Been Unlocked

"How did your dream go?" I asked her. "It was terrible," she told me. "I know that, I mean the first part of it," I replied back. "How do you know about my dream?" she asked looking at me suspiciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her. "Never mind," she said, "we have to get your wing fixed soon." "I know," I agreed. We went to the hospital and my wing's bandage was taken off.

When I got out of the hospital, everyone asked me what the results were. That's when I lifted my wings and blasted into the sky. Everyone watched as I barreled down building up speed and finally did a sonic nightboom turning it dark for a few minutes. I left and went to see the rest of Equestria. I looked down and saw that Twilight and her friends were following me. "Hey, watch out for the evergreen forest down there," I said while flying above, "I will be your scout to let you know where to go." "Thanks for the help," they replied.

"No problem," I said. They reached the end of the evergreen forest only to see Princess Celestia waiting to see us. "Oh Dark Flyer,' she called for me, "can you explain to me why Twilight is complaining about the elements of harmony already with her friends when she got hers and tried to get theirs?" "I suspected that Twilight was going to need them so I got them for her." I said. That's when we realized that it was a light image reflection of the princess.

"RUN!" I yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed as they ran behind me. But when I looked back, someone was missing. "Alright, lets do a head count to see who's missing," I said, "Twilight." "Here," she replied. "Rarity," I said next. "Here," she replied. "Rainbowdash," I said. "Here," she said. "Applejack," I said. "Here," she replied. "Fluttershy," I said afterwards. "Here," she replied softly. "And last but not least, Pinkie," I said with no reply. We all gasped as we realized she was laughing at something. "Everyone, stay here as me and Dark Flyer go get Pinkie," Twilight said.

Chapter 4 The Backup Trip

Twilight and I shared stories of our adventures as we went after Pinkie. "Pinkie!" we call every now and then. When we got to her, I realized something was silently laughing. "DON'T GO TO HER!" I yelled as Twilight raced towards Pinkie. "Why not?" she asked. Pinkie turned around as Twilight realized too late that Pinkie had glowing red eyes as she turned around. "RUN!" I yelled. Twilight ran towards me as I picked her up while she asked "What was that thing?" "A goreson," I replied. "What's that?" She asked me wondering what it was. "A goreson is a mythical creature thought to be extinct," I replied, "If you look at it or make fun of it for more than five seconds, it will make an evil duplicate of you."

"Then where is the real Pinkie?" she asked her last question. "I don't know where she is," I replied, "the goreson hides you anywhere it wants after it makes your duplicate and gets you lost." "Almost any pony, unicorn, or pegasus went missing when they saw it," I said at last, "only one of them has ever escaped. But they went missing and were never found again." "Oh no, does that mean we might never find her again?" she asked after I got her back to the others. "It might be that way but not for long," I replied, "Rainbowdash, I need you to come with me to find Pinkie in the air." "On it," said Rainbow Dash. "Twilight, do you have a spell for a flare that you can use about five times?" I asked. "Sure do," She replied. "Good," I said.

"We will need you to send them when we either get lost or find the real Pinkie," I told her. "I will," she promised. "You ready Rainbowdash?" I asked. "I was born ready," she replied. As we were flying over the Evergreen Forest, I noticed somepony that was pink. I thought it was Pinkie and swooped down. It was just early enough that I noticed it was a fake. I went back to Rainbow Dash and flew onward as we searched for Pinkie. I finally saw Pinkie and went after her. "Hey guys," Pinkie said as she saw us. I picked her up and told Rainbow Dash to tell Twilight to send up a flare or two.

"I hope your happy Pinkie," I said as we flew back to the others. "Of course I am," she said as we descended. "WHAT?!" I exclaimed at her. "HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed next. "Well you guys came and got me from the Evergreen Forest," She replied to us. I slapped her once and quickly apologized. "What was that for?" she asked me. "You looked a goreson and delayed us from getting closer to Princess Celestia," I told her. "Well I'm sorry, but it was so hard to resist making funny faces at it," Pinkie said.

Chapter 5 The Delayed Results

After we got going again, we did another head count and everypony was there this time. We walked on and over the mountains and hills to get to the princess before its too late. We got to rest building where we stayed for dinner, sleep, bathroom, and breakfast before we left. When we got to the castle, Shining Armor (Twilight's Brother) was waiting for us in the plaza. We got there and ate lunch as we talked about how we were going to rescue the royal pony sisters. "We need to rescue the princesses," I said. "I know that but we got a note giving us clues as what to do to get them back," Shining Armor said.

"Wait," he said, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" "Yes you do," I replied, "It's me, Dark Flyer, the only pony to get kicked out of knight training." "We were friends at one point, weren't we?" he asked. "Yes we were," I replied. "We have to get a plan going," Twilight reminded us. "You're right," we said. "I was thinking that I and Shining Armor cause a minor distraction as to give you enough time to untie Princess Celestia from her bonds and Rainbow Dash frees Princess Luna," I told her. "Why, that's an excellent plan," said Rarity. "Hey," piped up Pinkie, "what do me Applejack and Fluttershy do then?" "That's what I want to know," said Rarity who wanted a part in this as well.

"Twilight will assign you guys your parts as me and Shining Armor catch up on how we are doing and what's new," I told them. We walked out and let Twilight do what she needed to do. "Twilight sure is something special," I said to Shining Armor. "She sure is," he replied. "What's with spike though?" I asked "What do you mean?" he replied. "Well he is always with Twilight and he never leaves unless he is tired," I said. "Oh, her number one assistant," he realized.

I was wondering why he didn't talk much right now. "Something wrong?" I asked him to be sure. "No, it's just that the princesses are missing and I can't get in control of my emotions," he replied. "Relax, you still have Cadence," I reminded him. "You're right," he said starting to cheer up a bit. "Come on, lets go see her," I said hoping to get him to cheer up some more. "Ok," He replied looking surprised at why I wanted him to go see her. We headed to his house and saw Cadence cleaning up while we walked.

Chapter 6 The Hidden Cave

We headed in and found that Cadence was cleaning up the place. It looked like she knew that they were going to have a visitor. We walked over to a book shelf where he kept a scrap book of everyone he ever met in knight school and training. The only one he didn't have was me. He pulled it down and asked if he could take my picture for the book. "Ok," I replied. "Great, now where is my camera?" he asked Cadence. "I put it in our room," She replied. We went to go get it and found it under the bed.

As we removed it, a secret passage opened up behind us. We went back into the living room and asked Cadence if she knew anything about the secret passage. "I didn't that the camera fell under the bed or would trigger a secret passage," she replied. "Shining Armor," I said, "Lets go check it out." "Ok," he replied. We headed down with Cadence in case we needed more magic. "We should split up," I said as we came across three paths. Two of the paths were dark. The other one was lit up enough for me to go down.

They agreed and we split up. We regrouped when we got to the end. We discussed what we found inside the caves. "I found a room full of treasure and diamonds," Cadence said pleased with a new crown. "I found a room full of bones and perfect conditioned armor that I plan to take back to Canterlot," Shining Armor said with pride. "I found a room full of spells and new hood clothes," I said "It seems that the rooms fill up with our dreams and hopes." "I see," Shining Armor said. "Yes, it's true," Cadence piped up.

I was hoping for everypony here to be satisfied with this but I knew their expressions far too well. That's when I heard something coming down my hall. It didn't sound friendly either. "ZOMBIES!" I screamed. "NOT AGAIN!" I yelled again. "What you do mean 'not again'?" they asked me. "I'll explain later, but for now we gotta run and get out of here," I replied. "Why?" they asked. "Just follow me, NOW!" I said. We ran out of the cave and quickly kept the door magically sealed so nopony would find it and open it ever again. "Here is my explanation," I started to say.

Chapter 7 The Explanation

"You see the red feathers I have?" I asked them. "Yes we do," Cadence replied for them. "Weren't they originally black?" Shining Armor asked me. "Yes they were, I was attacked by those same exact zombies," I replied. "How did you survive?" they asked me. "I was walking around my home when one appeared at my door," I started "I thought it was just a visitor so I opened the door only to find that the visitor was missing a fourth of his head." "Wow," They said shocked. "I know," I replied "I quickly went outside to find my whole village sick and infected trying to stay alive." "Oh my," Cadence said. "How did you survive?" Shining Armor asked me again. "I flew into town to see if the survivors were willing to help me but it was too late," I said "They kept saying I was infected and was one of the zombies when I wasn't." "Oh dear, what happened afterwards?" Cadence asked.

"The zombies heard all the commotion wand came after me, one of them managed to grab me in their mouth and dragged me down," I answered "Then they all got me and bit at my wings so I couldn't escape." "WHAT?!" Shining Armor said surprised. "I managed to get up but my wings needed bandaging and recovery immediately," I said "Because I was losing too much blood and just enough to make me pass out while I got to the hospital." "Hear let me heal you," Cadence offered. "No, I'm fine now," I denied her offer "But that's what happened to me and my wings."

We went back to Twilight and the others and explained what had happened. "Cadence," Twilight said surprised that she was with us. "Sunshine, sunshine, Ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake," Twilight and Cadence laughed. "How are you?" asked Twilight. "I am fine, how are you?" Cadence replied. "I am great," Twilight responded. "I knew that you two would have known each other," I said. "How did you know?" Cadence asked me. "During my training," I started "I saw you and Twilight playing together when she was just a foal."

"We'd better get going before the weather gets bad," I suggested. We all walked to Shining Armor's place in the castle and he said to the guards that we get guest rooms and they show us to our rooms. The rooms we got were brand new and they changed depending on what we liked. One of the guards even asked if he knew me or met me because I looked familiar to him. "Yes we met before sir Aguarn," I replied to his question. "So you have been here before," Aguarn said. "I told you it was Dark Flyer," the other guard said. "Yes, you were right Fast Apple," I told them.

Chapter 8 The Zombies Are Here To?!

As we got our rooms, Fluttershy screamed as a zombie came out of her room. "How did that get in there?!" one of her escorts yelled. They got it out of the castle and secured the Canterlot under lock down. We then searched for a way that the zombie got in the castle. As I suspected, it was another secret passage. "We need to block all secret passages," I said "That is how they are getting in here. We secured the castle and blocked every secret passage from opening.

Twilight ran at one passage that would help you escape. She realized it must have been locked one second before she hit the door. We ran to help her up and gave her a drink. She thanked us and went back to her room. It was dinner time when we arrived and we were really hungry. We had donuts and anything else we wanted. We even had hot chocolate for our drinks. When spike woke up, He asked us what was going on. "What's going on here?" Spike asked. "We were just discussing the plan before we got to bed and remember it in the morning so we can pack up and get ready to save the princess," Pinkie said holding out a party invitation as a joke for spike to listen to the plan.

We went to bed and had the same nightmare that night. All of us woke up and met in the hall to discuss what happened. "This is bad," Twilight started to complain "This is very bad." "We know that Twi," Applejack said. "What are we going to do?" Fluttershy said softly with the softest voice I have ever heard. "I think we should get moving and fast," I said. "I saw something carry them over that mountain in my nightmare," Pinkie said. "Then we all better get going," Cadence said with great concern.

We marched up the mountain and heard a squeal from Pinkie which sounded like delight. "What was that about?" we asked her. "I am just so excited to get another reward for saving Equestria again," she replied. "I can't wait to see you be quiet and go to sleep for once," I laughed. "Har har har," Pinkie said "that was so funny I forgot to laugh. That's when we all burst out laughing and Pinkie included herself since she loved to laugh. "Come on, we better get moving," Shining Armor cried while giggling because he was out of breath. "My brother is right," said Twilight.

Chapter 9 My First Kiss

As soon as we got up the mountain, we set up a quick camp so we wouldn't have to go on all tired and exhausted from the climb. "Come on Rarity," Spike said "we gotta get going to catch up with the others." "Hmpf, I am not moving another muscle," Rarity complained. "RARITY!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "What could you possibly want now?" Rarity asked. "Hurry up or you won't get a tent," rainbow alarmed her. Rarity was alarmed and ran right up and passed Rainbowdash with spike behind her.

She ran right at my tent that I set up by hoof all by myself. She was surprised to see me into her style of clothing. She looked like she thought I didn't like fancy clothes or being a gentleman. I offered her my comfy bed and said I would sleep on the floor tonight. She thanked me and got her mobile sewing kit out. "What is your style like?" she asked me obviously wanting to make me some newer clothes to show her thanks. "My style is complicated but if you really want to know," I started off "it's magic spells and flying so if you could make it to where it looks fancy enough in that kind of form."

It rained over night and there were puddles all over in the morning. I used my hood to let Rarity across since she refused to get wet. She thanked me with a kiss on the cheek of which I could tell that spike got mad. I was surprised afterwards when she said "I love your kindness." I told her it was no biggy but she refused to let it go that easily. We went to the cave where the princess sisters were being held and found ourselves having fallen for a trap. "Muahahaha," laughed some evil pony in the distance that we didn't recognize. Out of the shadows stepped somepony I finally recognized and gasped as he approached us.

"How dare you trap us here along with the royal pony sisters Erentie!" I wailed as he tried to grab me. "Oh you don't know how long I have been waiting for the moment I capture you Dark," he said. At this point, my heart was pounding with anger and I could feel myself losing control of my body gaining too much dark power. Twilight tried to stop me with her magic but my dark aura was too strong for anypony to contain. They saw my mouth move in a motion that said run as soon as the cage is broken. I saw myself break the cage and summon minions of the undead and darkness.

Chapter 10 The Dark Energy Saves Every Pony

As soon as the captor was defeated, I commanded my minions to free the royal pony sisters as they and my possibly new friends get to escape without me. As soon as that was done, they got out just before the cave collapsed. They even brought me and the captor with so that I may be put in the royal hospital under extreme conditions and Erentie in jail. We got back to Canterlot and everypony was invited to stay for a thank you feast of which we did.

Everypony was stuffed and full. We went to bed and I had the worst dream possible. I woke up to a loud crackle from the fireplace in the hospital and saw lights on in the hallway. "Who could possibly be up in the middle of the night?" I said to myself. I felt the surge of dark energy rising again but I managed to hold it down. I had a faint dark aura around me which means that I am really tired and weak at this point. I looked under the door and saw tow ponies out in the hallway talking about some kind of plan.

"We need to keep that pony alive and well," one of them said "I know that but we also need him to be unconscious so we can discover what his secret to that dark energy is," the other replied. "Lets go get him out of bed then," the first one started "then we can find out what his secret is." I quickly hid behind the door and slipped out as soon as they got in. I quietly and quickly locked the door and hid. They started to scream so I hid in a bathroom so they couldn't find me.

I ran out of the so called hospital and got to Twilight's room. "I need to use one of your books," I quickly said. "What for? And why are you up in the middle of the night?" she asked me. "I am just like princesses Cadence, Celestia, and Luna," I replied "exactly like them." I moved my hair to show that I had a unicorn horn just like them. Twilight gasped and immediately bowed down. "I am not royalty in this land but in my home land where there is too much danger now," I told her as I allowed her to stand.

Chapter 11 Sudden Realization

She realized I never wanted to be treated like royalty and be given the blame for what happened in my town. "Where is your best memory spell book for showing memories to others?" I asked. "Why do you need it?" she asked me. "I need to show you all what happened to me and why I left my home," I told her. "Alright," she replied. We levitated the books to search for a memory spell that allows somepony to show another theirs. We finally found it after three hundred books were taken off the shelves.

"Alright, here it is," she gave me the book. "Good," I said taking it and searching through for the spell I described to her. "Aha," I said "here it is." I started casting it when I my concentration due to pinkie bursting into the door with the others. "I hope you guys are happy," Twilight said as they shut the door as Shining Armor and Cadence entered the room. "We are happy to be here," Pinkie said. "Good," I said "now pipe down so I can concentrate."

Everypony was quiet and waited for the spell to be complete. Suddenly an image from my homeland popped up and I was there again. "I can't believe this is happening to my people," I said in the image. "What's going on here?" I asked one of the guards. "It's a disease that has been spreading and it is getting closer," he replied. "We have to go," I told him. "It's too late for me sir," he said as he fell to the ground unconscious. I ran into the castle to cast a portal and get my stuff.

"Oh no," I said as I realized I forgot the picture of my parents. I kept my concentration until Pinkie yelled out "ZOMBIES!" "Everypony, stay quiet and they think we're gone," Twilight and I said in perfect harmony as if we knew what each other was going to say. The zombies scratched at the door hoping that they would hear a reaction from us. We stayed quiet until they left. "I restarted the spell and showed them how the zombies got a hold of me. I was flying when one of them jumped on me.

Chapter 12 The Great Escape From Zombies

I finished showing them my memories and we got upstairs quickly. "We need to get out of here," I said "and fast." "I agree," Shining Armor said as we were the only two boys in the area. "But how?" Twilight said finally looking at the balcony. "The balcony," Applejack said. We ran and opened the door to the balcony. "How do we get down to safety?" Twilight asked. "We fly," I told Cadence and the others. "How?" Twilight quickly asked as the door started cracking.

I took twilight and spike as Fluttershy took Rarity. Rainbow Dash took Applejack and Pinkie. Cadence took Shining Armor and we flew away as soon as the door busted open and zombies flooded in. We saw Vinyl Scratch and Derpy flying to us with no bites and uninfected. They caught up and said "We'll join you." We agreed to let them come with. Vinyl said she had a portable sound system so we could list to music. "And I got your mail," said Derpy. We got to safety and took important spell books with us. I opened my mail and got a letter from Princess Celestia herself?!

'Dear Darkflyer,

I know you will get this letter. We are under the attack of Zeldaron, an evil lord who can make any disease he wants. Please make sure that Twilight and the others always at all times have the elements of harmony with them. I am trusting you all to defeat him. Until then, I might be in my tallest tower with the doors locked. The pegasi aren't infected but the unicorns can still get bitten. I hope you all know where to find him. He is high in the sky but low on the ground as well. He is in the air and won't leave unless you can defeat him. He is wanting to close in on Canterlot as the main base for his army. Pleas hurry.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia.'

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I started to say in panic. "What is it?" Pinkie asked. "It's the letter I got from Princess Celestia herself," I replied. "Here, let me see it," Twilight said as she took it and read it out loud. "This is really bad," Twilight said as she realized I was panicking as well. Everyone saw the letter and tried to stay as calm as possible. We quickly went back to Canterlot to receive the true location of Zeldaron.

Chapter 13 I Reveal My Royalty for all

We reached Canterlot unharmed as we saw the wonderbolts flying around and knocking away zombified ponies but still making sure that they don't die completely. Rainbowdash put down Applejack and Pinkie and tried to help the team of magnificent pegasi. "Wait for me," she yelled as she went to help them. Suddenly there was a shrill cry as a filly was being attacked by a zombpony. Twilight was set but it revealed a bruise that looked pretty bad from where I was.

"Twilie, your hurt" Shining Armor said obviously pointing it out for Cadence to fix up. "Hold still now," Cadence said as she readied her healing spell. Twilight held still and waited for the bruise to be gone as it had been there for months. It was gone in an instant. "Thanks," Twilight said as soon as she felt no pain. "It was no worry," Cadence said as she finished up the healing spell. We got to Princess Celestia and told her we were here for orders and a true location of Zeldaron.

"Zeldaron is in a cave somewhere around this castle but we don't know his exact location," Princess Celestia said as she us running up to help barricade the door. "He must be stopped," I said. That's when Princess Celestia noticed my horn and couldn't believe I was a prince training to be a knight. Her mouth fell open but she stood her ground. As soon as the zombponies realizing they weren't getting through, we stopped but stayed close to the door just incase. The wonderbolts landed and asked who I was and why I was here. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Spitfire asked as captain of the wonderbolts.

"I am Darkflyer," I started off "My people have been infected just like yours have and I came here hoping for some help to get them back to normal." "What happened to your wing?" he asked me. "My own ponies got a quick hold on me but my wings are fine now," I replied. "Why are your wings black and red?" they finally asked me. "I painted the parts that were badly damaged," I told them. "I hope it's washable," Spitfire replied.

Chapter 14 I Take on My Greatest Task

"Darkflyer, can you go and find us a zombpony trapper so we can keep them trapped from getting to us while I go and help Cloudsdale?" Princess Celestia asked me. "I will so long as I can bring one other pony with me," I replied. "That is fine," She told me. "Applejack," I started "I need you with me for on the ground so we can lure the zombponies away from the streets." "On it," she replied. We started off and found that there was only one survivor in Canterlot other then two guards and the princesses. "If that is who I think it is," I said "then we have ourselves a zombpony trapper." "Alright," Applejack said as she started luring the zombified ponies away from the streets.

"Hello there Candy Corn," I yelled so she could hear me. She turned and finished bucking off a zombpony. "Hey Darkflyer," she said "how are you?" "I am doing well," I replied quickly "you on the other hand have a scratch on your back hoof." "I know," she responded. "Do you need something?" she finally asked. "Yeah, you are an expert at trapping zombies right?" I asked her as a reply. "Why yes I am," she said.

We quickly picked up Applejack and went back to Princess Celestia. "Hello Candy Corn," Princess Celestia said as calm as she could. "We are in grave danger and need somepony to trap the zomibified ponies for us," Princess Luna piped in. "She's right," Twilight said. "It's Zeldaron," I told her. "Who is Zeldaron?" Candy Corn asked us. We gasped as we realized we forgot to tell her about what was really going on.

"Zeldaron is a unicorn from my home but he followed me here," I started. "He can make any kind of disease at his will and spread from wherever he is," Princess Celestia continued. "We don't know his exact location but what we do know is he is trying to capture Canterlot," Shining Armor finished. "Oh," she replied to our answers. "We need you to trap the zombified ponies until we can defeat," Twilight said. "We need to put them in a net until Zeldaron is defeated," Princess Luna told her. "Since they can't control themselves at the moment they can't even use magic," I told everyone.

Chapter 15 I Create the Largest net ever

We got back to my home and barricaded everything. "Hey Derpy," I started "you think you can deliver some supplies for a large net?" "Yes I can," she replied. She dashed off and quickly came back with enough rope for me to tie together and make a net. I used a spell to magically tie the knots and make the largest net ever made. As soon as it was done, I put another spell to magically have it repair itself from any damage. "Candy Corn," I started "it's time to set the trap. She set it faster than any magic could.

As soon as the trap was set, we needed some bait. "Who will volunteer to be the bait for this trap?" I asked everyone. "I will," Cadence said. We all gasped and finally remembered that she could heal herself. Cadence left and after a few to ten minutes, we heard a loud "SNAP" and knew the trap worked. Cadence came back with a scratch that she immediately healed. "Wait," Rarity said "where's Sweetie Belle?" "And where's Applebloom and Scootaloo?" Applejack said. I gasped and quickly raced back to ponyville without everypony.

I came back to ponyville to find the three cowering in their clubhouse. "It's ok," I promised them. "Where are the others?" they asked me with their cute little puppy eyes. "They are safe but I came to get you," I told them. "Why just us?" Applebloom asked. "Because you girls are important too," I started "not just us." "So in other words," Sweetie Belle started off the reply. "We play an important role in all this too," Scootaloo finished the reply. "Yes you do," I said "But we still have to find Zecora." "Okay," Applebloom and the other two agreed in harmony.

We heard some loud knocks and moaning as the zombified ponies tried breaking in. "Go, hide in your roof, I have the door," I quickly told them as I used my magic to hold the door shut while I leaned against it. I found a chair and put it against the door knob as I used a wooden broom and bent it between the knobs with my magic. "Girls, Follow me when I open the roof of your clubhouse," I said as I got up. I used one spell and the roof opened like a silo. "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, on me now," I said as I prepared to take off.

Chapter 16 It Starts to Snow

We zoomed back to the others as soon as I felt something cold touch me. I looked up and saw white flakes of snow coming down. It was coming down slowly because of how light it was. I cheered as it had been the first time I'd seen snow in months. "We still need Zecora for some incredible help," I told everyone. "Very well," Princess Celestia said "you may go get Zecora but you must hurry." I zoomed into the evergreen forest and found a hut that I assumed was Zecora's.

I knocked and heard somepony coming to the door. It was moaning and complaining. I hid behind a tree and kept my head out in case it wasn't a zombified pony. Zecora opened the door obviously tired at the moment. "Oh thank god," I said with relief. "What is going on?" Zecora asked blinking a couple times. "Its zombified ponies and we need you to come with us so we can find a cure after we defeat Zeldaron," I explained. "Are you for serious right now?" she asked in a jamaican accent. "Dead serious," I replied.

"Why is it snowing right now?" she asked as she got on my back with her books. "We must hurry and get back to the others," I warned her. We took off at an instant and made back to the others safe and sound. "But it never snows in the evergreen forest," she replied. "I know," I said "but right now isn't the time for questions." "I understand," she said as we got closer to the others. "It must be the chaos and discort that's been going around causing pony to turn on pony," I said after a few minutes. "Where are they?" she asked. "I don't remember but it's going to be quick to find. "What are those?" she asked as we passed the net.

"Those are the zombified ponies from the disease that Zeldaron had created," I replied. "Is that why you needed me?" she asked looking at me suspiciously. "Yes it is the reason we needed you," I replied to her question. "I will help so all hope can be restored," she said. "Thank you," I said as we found the hiding spot where everypony was. "Zecora will help find a cure while we defeat Zeldaron," I told them. "Thank goodness you guys are okay," Twilight said. I did a head count to see if everypony was counted for. Scootaloo was missing. I looked and she startled me in a tackle from out of a box.

Chapter 17 We Win the Fight

We landed and Zecora immediately started researching a cure for the disease that's been going on. Twilight and the others took off while the kids and the Princesses helped Zecora research. "Shining Armor, will you come with me and the others to help Twilight get the elements of harmony to Zeldaron and defeat him?" I asked. "Of course I will," he replied. Me and shining Armor went after them and found them face to face with Zeldaron. We held his minions while Twilight and the others charged and readied the elements of harmony. He tried to attack them but I quickly tackled him with a bolt charge from my magic.

He growled at me as if he were a dog. "TWILIE, GET OUT OF THERE AND FIND A NEW SPOT!" Shining Armor yelled as he saw me kneel down on a leg. "I will," Twilight said as she cut the connection but the charge kept going even as they ran. "Thanks," I said as I got back up. "No problem," he replied. We went after Zeldaron and kept him and his minions away from Twilight and her friends. "We're ready," Twilight said in a ghostly voice. She opened her eyes and a white flash happened. When we looked, Zeldaron was gone completely along with his minions. Instead stood a stallion prince that showed grace and kindness. Next to him was a line of royal guards.

"I thank you all for freeing me from my cursed prison in my own mind," he said as he walked slowly toward Rarity with awe. "Who are you exactly?" Shining Armor asked. My jaw dropped open as he recognized me. "Hello son," he said as he walked towards me. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Zeldaronia," my dad replied "Zeldaron took that part and used it as his name. "Is that why I have a dark powered cutie mark?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" he asked as quick as a road runner.

I moved into the light so it hit my cutie mark just right. Everyone gasped. "No, this can't be," he started murmuring. "When did you get that?" Shining Armor asked. "I got it when I was first in trouble," I said as I sensed my cutie mark powered up. I fought it and it calmed down so I could finish. "You remember, right dad?" I asked "you know, when I was ponynapped and when you came to get me, you saw the ponynappers unconscious?" "I do remember but I could never figure out why they kept saying you ere the reason they were damaged so badly until now," he replied.

Chapter 18 Me and my dad Talk

With Zeldaron defeated and my dad returned, Zecora had time to prepare the medicine for the other ponies. She put the last ingredient in and churned. We all watched as the medicine was prepared and served in bottles. We had every sick pony drink it and return to normal. We saw as they healed up and felt better as some cheered. "We're free, we're free," some cheered. Vinyl started playing music and Derpy delivered the song requests as we decided to party because of Pinkie yelling "LET'S CELEBRATE!" The party went on and Twilight came to me to see what was wrong. "You okay?" she asked.

"My dad thinks I'm a freak and no one would have known about my cutie mark if I hadn't revealed it to my dad while you guys were around," I replied "and since I'm an outsider now, no one would like me." "That's not true," Twilight tried to cheer me up. "If you're trying to cheer me up," I started "it's not working." I walked away to see if anyone would even want to dance with me. They all backed away in horror as if I were a threat to Equestria. My dad slowly walked toward me and said that I was not to be talked to by anypony. I walked away in sorrow and left for good. When I looked behind me, I saw Twilight following me. "Go home," I told her "you're wasting your time with me."

"Why would I go away when there's a pony that needs to be happy?" she replied with Pinkie. "Because I am banned from being talked to and banned from even entering my own home," I told them. I started to slowly cry as I entered an abandoned cave. They left me there and didn't come back for three days. I went to the entrance of my cave only to find Twilight and the others standing there. "Why did you come here?" I asked. "Because we care about you," Rarity said. "Yeah," Pinkie piped up hoping to help me cheer up.

My dad stepped out from behind them and said that I can no longer be talked to but that doesn't mean that I can't enter my own home. "Well guess what," I sounded angry. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Since nopony can talk to me, I can't get any food," I replied. "I'm sorry but I ordered a new rule that you get free food for whatever you need," he told me. "Then there is also the fact that I would need a job to keep my home up and running but I won't be allowed to get a job since the jobs are all socializing," I reminded him. "I didn't remember that one," he said deep in thought and sorrow. "Well you should have before you banned me from everypony," I said. "I said I was sorry," he replied.

Chapter 19 I go Home Alone

After the argument was over, my dad left with everypony that witnessed the argument and left me to rot. I couldn't control myself anymore. My cutie mark was acting up and I was so angry I was just watching myself get angrier and angrier as I lost all control I had over my body. I saw myself destroy anything in my sight. I was horrified as I saw a filly fly across the street and hit a building. I gasped and fought to get control over my body again. The next thing I saw when I had control was Princess Luna hitting her back and landing on her sister.

After the destruction, I ran to a hidden cave and formed a spell to keep anypony from ever finding it. As soon as the spell finished, I heard the royal guards galloping in anger outside. They went after me for one reason and one reason only. The damage of royal property. "No, no, noooooooooooooo," I screamed and wailed as I ran farther into the cave. One of them discovered the cave by accident but got a few others inside. They went in further to search for me so that I would be brought to justice. They found a split section with three different caves.

I made an echo of myself in all three caves as I cried to sleep. They went into the left cave first which I was in the right cave. They came out with two guards unconscious. They chose to go down the middle one next and came out with only one guard still conscious. The others were being dragged out of the middle. The one guard called in for more and that's when they went down the right cave. They found me. "We have found you and you will be coming with us for your crimes," one of them said as I was just waking up and going back to sleep. "Where's Shining Armor?" I mumbled understandably.

"Why would you care?" another asked me. "He's my friend," I said starting to get irritated. One of them gasped and stepped forward. "You are the chosen one in the prophecy Princess Celestia stumbled upon," he told me. The others gasped with him. "Oh, and what would that prophecy be?" I asked. "Let the dark one rise and lose control. Only then will he take his true toll," he replied. "Yeah, right," I said. "It's true, and we must bring you to the princesses at once to prove it," he said.

Chapter 20 We Return For Nothing

We returned to Canterlot to find it in ruins from the fight. Ponies were struggling to fix everything. Some were holding up walls as they got hammered. Others were either waking up from the disease control or panicking as if they were still being controlled. We found the castle still in one piece as we entered to see Princess Celestia. We found the others sitting next to her. They were talking about something and went silent when I was brought in. "Why did you bring him in here?" Celestia asked as they shoved me forward. "They claim I was part of a prophecy that you possibly said," I quickly told her.

"Oh yes, of course," she said disappointed. "What is this prophecy they are talking about?" I asked confused. "This prophecy is the most powerful of them all and it will come true unless something is done about your cutie mark," she replied. "You can't get rid of it, I've already tried," I told her. "Then we must put you somewhere it can't harm anypony," she commanded. "I was in hiding where nopony could find me and be harmed but they brought me here," I told her getting angry at the guards. "Guards, take him back to his hiding where his dark energy can be drained," she commanded the guards.

We went back to my hidden cave and that's where I stayed for twenty days before my dark energy was drained completely. When I got out, I found myself face to face with Princess Luna. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "What are you doing here?" she asked me. "I was sentenced here until all my dark energy was gone," I told her. "I am here because I was sent to check on you," she said confused like she had actually forgotten that I lived here for a long time. That's when we blushed a bit because of how we saw each other. I slowly backed away as she was moving forward to study me to see if I was telling the truth. "I am telling the truth," I told her quickly.

"I know you are telling the truth," she said getting a bit closer as I backed up against the wall. She finally realized that something was wrong and she stopped and backed away. "What's going on?" I asked. "You need that dark energy back," she said. "It was the only thing to keep you from others looking at you like were the most beautiful thing in the world," she said after a few minutes of silence. We arrived in Canterlot and every pony was awed by what they saw in my place. Rarity saw me as the largest diamond and I don't know about anypony else. We got to Princess Celestia as she told one of her guards to go get me. All of a sudden, Princess Cadence started coming toward me as if she wanted a kiss. I ran around and dodged her every move. "What is going on here?" Celestia asked as she had to resist my power.

Chapter 21 I Let Luna Explain This One

Princess Luna started explaining what was going on. "Since his dark magic is gone, ponies all over have been falling for him and his looks," she started off. "What do you mean?" Celestia asked. "Just like Cadence, I had wanted to kiss him earlier," she said blushing a little. Cadence blushed too as if embarrassed and she was the only one that could spread love around. "How do I get my dark energy back?" I asked obviously wanting to stop the madness. "The only way is to relive the events that gave you the dark magic," Celestia replied. Luna and Celestia started forming a possible plan to help me. When they looked back at me, I was running from every mare in the room.

I teleported all over, I flew around and finally started running to avoid getting caught. "HELP ME!" I screamed running out of breath. I finally slowed down and used a shield spell that only alicorns could break. Twilight tried to teleport in but it didn't work. Rarity kept trying to call me her diamond and so on and so forth. Celestia, Luna and Cadence walked through and Luna had to hold down Cadence to remind her that she is married. Celestia told me the plan and she would fill me with her hate in order to fill me with dark energy. "Hurry up," I said impatient to get the mares off of my trail.

She started the spell as my shield started to break slowly. "Oh no," I said as I saw Rainbowdash preparing for a sonic rainboom. She started the strike as the spell was almost done. As soon as the spell finished, Rainbow dash hit the shield and it shattered into a million pieces. She stopped just in front of me. All of them crowded me. "The spell didn't work," I told Celestia. They all slowly crept forward as I got up. They still went after me. I flew, ran, and teleported until I got an idea to stop them. "Get me a few giant nets," I told Luna and Celestia. They quickly gathered some ropes and nets and put them together.

They planted the nets in the marked spots that were necessary to trap the mares. The only way to get out was to be an alicorns due to how they were enchanted. I enchanted it even more to make sure not even Cadence could get out. "Thank you, now we need some more," I said as I saw some more mares waiting for me to come out or open the doors. "That's all we had," Celestia told me in worry for me. "Can't we make some with magic?" I asked. "Well we can," Luna said offering the rope she had on the moon. "Hurry up and get the rope, I need to get to my house," I said worried I might be under the mares before I could get home. Luna immediately went to the moon and came back with so much rope we could make nine huge nets. "There," she said placing it in front of me.

Chapter 22 I Run For My Dear Life

The nets were set up and the doors opened. The mares flooded in after me not paying attention to their step. "Ha," I said as they stepped on the nets and got trapped. I started running incase the nets somehow snapped and fell. Then I heard it, a loud "SNAP" and the nets broke when I was halfway to my house. I quickly looked behind me and saw at least a hundred mares married or not chasing after me with hearts for eyes. I flew and used my magic to speed up. When I got to my house, I looked behind me and saw the mares at least ten feet away from me. I quickly used my magic and opened the door to my house and went in. The next thing I know is Twilight teleports behind me as I close the door. I turn around to see her in my bed. I run around the house trying to avoid her. She finally teleports right in front of me and *SMOOCH*. Right on my mouth.

I started running again and again. Twilight finally tired out and went to get something to drink. The next thing I know, Candy Corn bursts into the room looking at me is if I were her husband. I start running again all over from two different ponies now. With Candy Corn flying and Twilight teleporting, it was hard to get away. I heard somepony pounding on my window which was probably Candy Corn's dad. I used my magic to block him out because it was actually kind of fun to run from some girls. He started yelling and what not. I used my magic to blank his mind and forget what he was doing. He shook it off and broke my window. "HEY!" I yelled as he tried to climb in. "Ladies, the first one to buck him out will get a kiss," I said as they got closer to me. Candy Corn immediately started bucking at her dad's face and said "I never want to see you again." As he started slipping, Twilight ran up and bucked his hooves off my window sill and Candy Corn gave the final blow with a buck to the face.

He fell unconscious as he slipped from my window sill to the floor. I looked out the window as the medics arrived. I was shocked by how many mares were around my house. The medics looked up as I put my head back in my house. I turned around to a large CRASH on my floor and saw my great great great grandma's vase shattered into a million pieces. "MY ONE OF A KIND VASE!" I yelled as they saw me get angry. They went downstairs looking sad. I started pacing back and forth thinking how was I going to fix this mess now. That's when I heard three more crashes downstairs. I ran downstairs to see three of my rare ruby colored and diamond decorated glasses shattered on the floor. The two mares were at a table giggling like they were at a tea party waiting for me, their main guest. "ENOUGH!" I yelled. I felt my dark energy returning as I got angrier at the two for being so ignorant of their original instincts. They so how angry I was and somehow returned to normal. They left with a sad Twilight and an angry Candy Corn. Candy Corn was pushing ponies out of her way as she went through the crowd while Twilight teleported to the other end.

I used my magic to fix up the mess and clean it. I looked out the window and saw what was happening. Mares were starting to return to normal. A few already started leaving but most of them stayed to try and get me. The next thing I knew, my front door broke down and Applejack was at the head of the crowd. I was surprised that my eyes quickly went big. I started running but Applejack quickly caught up. She bucked me into a bookshelf and I hit my head but was still conscious to see what she was trying to do. I started trying to back up getting nowhere. She leaned in to try and kiss me but she was tackled by another mare. "DOGPILE!" one of them pointing at me. "Oh no," I said to myself. They jumped on me trying to stop me from escaping. I saw a hoof offer me help. I took it and slid out. "Thanks," I said quietly to the mare that saved me. By my surprise, Applejack had returned to normal from the tackle she received. "HE'S MINE!" I heard Pinkie yell from the pile. I ran for my life hoping to be able to escape the sneaky Pinkie.

Chapter 23 I am Finally Free

I ran and ran until I couldn't see ponyville anymore. I hid in a cave only to turn around and see Pinkie right in front of me. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I started to run again. I gave up after I ran into the mountains. "Oh Darkflyer," Pinkie called as I was hiding in the deepest part of the cave. It echoed and I slowly walked back wards. I bumped up against the wall and turned to make sure I wasn't followed. To my surprise, Pinkie was close. I used my magic to temporarily seal my cave room entrance. She was shocked and ran out of the cave when I made ghost sounds. Twilight asked her what was wrong at the entrance of the entire cave. I was following Darkflyer and the cave sealed up and ghost sounds started happening. Twilight went in and deactivated everything I used to keep Pinkie out. "OH COME ON!" I yelled as she revealed my room and location. Pinkie hopped in with glee and hopes of getting a kiss from me. I screamed and ran as fast as I could. I then flew away from her remembering that I had wings. I flew right into Rainbowdash as I was getting away from Pinkie. "Hey Dark, what's up?" she said as if she were already my girlfriend.

I quickly started to perform a sonic nightboom to get away from her but she did a sonic rainboom and caught up. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I flew into Fluttershy by accident while Rainbowdash started slowing down. "Oh, hi Dark," she said shyly like herself. But then she started leaning toward me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I started to fly away and use my magic to dig a hole where I could hide. I hid in the hole and hoped that I could hide here. I heard digging and saw somepony plant seeds on me. I flew out of the hole and went somewhere else. I tried to hide wherever I could but it never worked. I decided to go to a cloud and hide there. It felt like cotton candy but tasted like soda. This must have been the last survivor of the chaos clouds. I started eating a bit of it and took I bit for my fountain. I flew to a regular where it wasn't so sticky. I hid there until I saw Rainbowdash on top of me. "Uh oh," I said making her worry. "I feel like I'm going to barf," I told her getting her to get off. "Ewwwwww," She replied getting off of me. I quickly flew and managed to get away from her. I looked in front of me and saw Fluttershy flying right there.

"Hold on a sec," I told them. I saw Twilight walking by the perfect avalanche spot. I knew that she had made me mad but not this mad. I used my magic and caused fifty huge boulders to fall on top of her. She couldn't get out before she ran out of breath. She stopped moving completely. Rainbowdash went to go get her from under the boulders. When she got the boulders off of her, her pulse was gone completely. Fluttershy gasped and Rainbowdash charged at me. I dodged and flew away. I quickly performed a sonic nightboom and was never seen again. I flew over the area through the night and saw her funeral and ruined that as well. More boulders appeared and she was forever trapped. I laughed evily as they all spotted me. "You will never destroy hate and love and therefore you can never destroy me," I yelled as I flew away. "Get him," Celestia said. "Ah uh ah," I tsk'd as they tried to get closer. I summoned a wall and they couldn't get past it. They all tried to get the wall to go down. I finally flew away and let the wall down, but by time they got on the other side, I was gone. I went back the next day to collect my things. When I got home, everypony was waiting for me. I quickly used my magic to pack up and left.

I started causing mischief and trouble. I spry painted a shop to look like a haunted housed and ruined Rainbowdash's runs. I finally stopped the next day realizing the damage I'd done to so many ponies and others. I went to Twilights grave and revived her so nopony would hate me anymore because balance was finally restored. This was after I studied a new spell I found that could revive anypony if done correctly. It would also undo all the damage done to their body. I removed the boulders and started the spell enchantment. The next thing I knew before the spell was complete, I was knocked out and Twilight was recovered. I woke up with a huge migraine and I was in a jail cell in Canterlot. "What happened?" I asked as I saw a figure standing over me. "You fell unconscious trying to perform some dangerous magic," The figure said. My vision was completely blurry. I started to focus only to find that the figure standing over me was Princess Luna. "Where's Twilight?" I asked. She entered the cell as soon as I asked. "What do you want with me?" she asked as soon as I started to go blurry again. "I wanted to apologize for causing that avalanche," I replied as best I could. "What do you mean?" she asked as I passed out.

Chapter 24 I am on Death's Door Step

"Quick, we have to get him to a hospital," I heard some pony say, I thought it was Princess Luna at first but when I opened my eyes, there was another pony in the cell. It was Princess Celestia who probably came to check on me and make sure I didn't escape. "B_u … t…_," I tried to say something but I passed out before I could finish the sentence. I woke up in a hospital with both wings bandaged and a severe migraine. I tried to sit up but I could tell I was in such pain that I could barely even speak. That's when I saw a pony come towards me with what looked like a needle. "_Who…?_" I tried to speak but the pony shut my mouth to make sure I tried to stay as still as possible. I went to sleep trying to get free. I woke up with some different ponies standing over me. I started to speak a bit better but I could just barely finish a sentence. "Where am I?" I asked them. "Shhhh," one of them said in a familiar voice. I tried to focus my vision but it was all blurry. I saw one purple pony, one dark coated pony and two white ponies around me. My vision started to focus but my headache wouldn't stop. My vision finally focused and I saw Twilight, Princesses Luna and Celestia and Shining Armor standing around me. "What happened?" I asked confused.

"You passed out in your cell and we need you for a great task," I heard Twilight say. "You've got to stay with us," Celestia continued. "We need you to go to your homeland and get somepony there over here," Luna said. "He said he wanted to be a royal guard somewhere here in Equestria," Shining Armor finished. "But I can barely even_ talk,_" I said before my vision was going blurry again. I started to pass out as I felt someone lift me off of a table. When I thought I woke up, I felt myself uncontrollably walk towards a door that read 'Death' on it. I tried to resist but it was no use. I quickly fell through a hole in the floor and I quickly woke and sat up. I found myself on a bed with a busted thermometer in my mouth that was supposed to measure my temperature. I dropped it and saw a pony walking towards me with a bucket of what looked like ice. "What's going on?" I asked them as they poured the bucket on a pack that I felt on my head. "You should not be talking right now," they pony said in a scruffy voice that sounded as if they were sad.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked them. "And who are you?" "I am a royal guard here and I was ordered to help you heal up so you could do something for the royal sisters," the pony replied. "none of us could figure out what was wrong except for a huge temperature." "Why did I keep passing out?" I asked him. "We figured it was the fever but it's gone down," he replied. I sat up and started a portal to go get the one pony that is surviving in my homeland. "I will be right back," I told him. I found the cowering pony in the old bell tower and took him with me. "I am back and this is the only survivor in my homeland," I said when Princess Celestia walked in. "You are hereby free to go," she said as she saw the little pony looking at the royal guard in awe. I left and found a celebration going on outside for my recovery. I saw an apple pie eating contest where Soarin', one of the wonderbolts, was winning. I saw a race contest where Rainbow Dash was wiping out her competition. I found Twilight near the food stands and Pinkie hosting the fun games and activities. I was walking a bit more and found Rarity making clothes for everypony and Applejack working at the apple stand. "Ah reckon you must be might hungry after passing out so many times," she said when she saw me. "Yes I am actually hungry," I replied when I saw the goodies she had prepared to sell. "I will take three caramel apples please," I said. "That'll be nine bits," she said. I payed her and ate. After I was done I took a small nap and woke to see Rainbow Dash standing over me challenging me to a race. "I accept your challenge," I told her.

We lined up at the starting line and waited for the whistle to blow. "When that whistle blows, you're gonna be last place," she said as she started up her wings. I quickly looked around and saw Fluttershy with the animals. I saw Derpy Hooves eating muffins and Vinyl Scratch hosting the music. "We'll see" I told her as soon as the whistle blew. She took off as fast as lightning and I just barely caught up to her before she crossed the finish line. "I lost and you won," I said with a smirk. I went over to Vinyl and requested a song. She started playing it and Rainbow Dash was surprised to hear her favorite song playing. I looked up and saw Candy Corn flying around removing the clouds as if there was gonna be a grand finale. "And now it's time for Darkflyer's special sonic nightboom!" I heard a pony yell out of a megaphone. I face hoofed myself because I knew that I didn't sign up for it. I saw Rainbow Dash request that she does her sonic rainboom at the same time. It was agreed and we both flew high enough for just enough speed. We freefell and opened and pulled up just before we hit the ground. As soon as we heard two different booms, we looked behind us and saw ones side stay light and one side go dark. "THIS… IS… AWESOME!" We both yelled to see the sides combine and become a symbol of peace.

The End 


End file.
